transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Flint Marko (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motions)
Flint Marko is an petty criminal who fell into a particle accelerator and was transformed into a shape-shifting sand manipulator The Sandman. Biography Early Life Flint Marko at one point would meet and marry Emma Marko, with whom he had a daughter with; Penny Marko, but unfortunately their daughter would develop an rare illness, so Marko would became a petty criminal to find the money to cure her, this would strain his marriage with Emma. Killing Ben Parker Seeking money for cure his sick daughter, Flint and his partner Dennis Carradine would plan their next robbery attempt, Marko went to find a car, while Carradine went to get the money, Carradine steals the money of a wrestling match promoter, the same who gave job to Peter Parker. Since the promoter cheated Parker out of money, the boy doesn't stop the criminal, in order to get revenge against the promoter, as Marko attempted to steal Ben Parker car, he changed his mind when the man talked him out of it, but as Carradine came with the money he startled Marko and causing Marko to accidentally pull the trigger of his gun, killing Ben Parker, Carradine takes the car and runs away with the money, as Marko is left in shock at what he did. On The Run Initially the police would believe that Carradine killed Parker, but when more evidence came about Marko part on his death, the police went after him, he manages to hide and evade them, he then finds the emergency ladder of his house, where he enters the room of his daughter, whom is sleeping, he lays a couple of letters under her pillow. Flint later goes to get some food, but is caught by his wife, who asks why he's here, Flint states he came to see his daughter. Emma reminds him that he's a fugitive, he killed a man. Flint states it was an accident, he didnt mean to do it. then Penny Marko appears behind them, Flint goes to speak with her, promising that he will get the money for cure here, Penny gives locket that has a picture of herself in it. Flint decides to leave, as he tells his family that he's not a bad person, he just had bad Luck. Becoming the Sandman While running from the police gets where the Oscorp Experimental Particle Accelerator is, he ends up failling in where Oscorp is about to begin experimeting with their Accelerator, the scientist activate their machine, Flint tries to escape. but he ends up getting dissolved into sand. The next morning, the sands in the machine would start to move all together as they start to form a human body, the body collapses, but Marko reforms again and gets up, now as a sandman. he looks at his arms, then he looks at his body he's now a sandman, he puts his hands over his head trying to process his current situation, then he looks at the locket his daughter gave him, he tries to grab it but his hand dissolves, he regenerates his hand and is able to grab it, he looks at her picture, then gaining more motivation, he gets up and walks away as he slowly reverts back to his original form. Fighting Spider-Man Using his new found powers, Marko would decide to use it for steal money, Marko lands on the top of a Bank Truck, he buries the drivers under sand, and begins to steal the money, as Spider-Man, who unknown to Marko is Ben Parker newphew, shows up to comfront him, Flint tells Spider-Man to go, as he doesnt want to hurt him. Spider-Man reminds him he's the sheriff among these parts and punches him, but Spider-Man notices that he went thru him, Flint hardens his body and punches Spider-Man out of the vehicle, but Spider-Man manages to catch up with the truck and keeps him attacking him. Sandman gains the upper hand but loses the money, Spider-Man saves the drivers, before the truck crashes. Spider-Man leaves the are, as Sandman escapes. with Peter wondering where that guy came from. Later on Peter would learn that Flint killed his uncle, Marko would rob an bank and escape on the subways, Spider-Man comfrots Flint Marko, Marko attacks him, which Spider-Man dodges, he asks Flint if remember Ben Parker, the man he killed in cold blood. Flint asks why does this matter to Spider-Man, he states that it matters alot, a train passes by, Spider-Man shoots webbings at it, hanging from it as he kicks Marko, they fall from the rail to another. As the bag of money falls. They fight. Spider-Man is about to strike him, but Marko shift shape his leg and kicks him, Spider-Man swings over the rails and kicks Marko in the back, as he hits a train. He falls the ground, Spider-Man grabs him and have his face be sliced by the train, Marko regenerates as they continue their fight. they falls off the rail, Marko hits the ground, falling in a puddle of water, he sees the bag of money he tries to reach for it but his hands are dissolving due to the water, this gives Spider-Man an idea, he hits a huge nearby tube, he uses his strength for break the tube, he does as lots of water hits Marko, he dissolves as what's left of him floats away into the sewers. This was however not the end of Marko, as he would emerge from the sewers, alive and well. Joining The Sinister Six Eddie Brock, who just transformed into Venom, decides to seek revenge on Peter Parker for running his life and career, being aware of the enemies Peter had fought lately he begins to recruit them so that they can help him and decides to recruit Marko, who was in Central Park, thinking, then Eddie Brock shows up and sits next to him, Eddie tells Flint that he knows what's in his mind, is that damn Spider, Flint asks him what he wants, Eddie Brock states he wants his help to kill Spider-Man, but Flint declines, stating he doesnt want to kill him, he just wants him out of the way for a bit, but Eddie states that he wasnt giving him a choice, he transforms into Venom, he threatens to kill Marko family if he doesnt help, telling Marko that he just broke into a prision recently and saw a file about him, his family and adress. Flint falls to his knees with no choice but to help him. Marko alongside the other villians Venom had recruited begins to cause havoc among New York city in order to lure Spider-Man towards them, as Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D. tried to fight them off, Spider-Man should show up and face Venom, Sandman would turn into an giant, as he prepared to fight Spider-Man, Spider-Man dodges him as he tries to get back into the building to face Venom, but Venom strikes him, then he begins to choke him, as Sandman begins to smash him. much to everyone horror, Iron Man see's this and blows up the Sandman head and attacks Venom. Iron Man helps Spider-Man get into his feet, as Sandman, Venom and Iron Patriot attempts to attack them, the duo team up for take the 3 members of the Sinister Six, during their battle Iron Man weakens Sandman as he hardens his body with his repulsors, An S.H.I.E.L.D. helicopter shows up as it fires missles to the Sandman, seemingly destroying him. Sandman would recover and get inside Stark Tower in time to see Spider-Man kill Venom, with all other members of the Sinister Six defeated, Flint realizes he has no more reason to fight Spider-Man and hurt innocents and tells to an unmasked Spider-Man that he didnt wanted this, but had no choice, Peter tells him that everyone has a choice, he had a choice when he killed his uncle, Flint reveals that his daughter was dying, he needed the money, Flint explains that he only wanted Ben's car, so approached him and told him that he needs his car, but Ben tells Flint to drop his gun and go home, Flint is touched by Ben word, but when Dennis arrives with the money, he startled Marko and accidentally pulls the trigger, killing Ben, Flint tells Peter that he deeply regrets what he's done and every night he wishes he could that day back, he tells Peter that he's not asking for forgiveness, he just wants him to understand, Peter says that he's done horrible things too. Flint overlooks the city, commenting that he never he chose to be this and that all he's got now is his daughter, Peter forgives Marko, Marko is touched by Spider-Man's compassion, he shapeshifts and flies away. Coulson who overheard the entire conversation and gives Parker his condolences, he asks who the Sandman was, Peter reveals that he's Flint Marko, feeling pity for Marko, Coulson decides to help to erase his criminal record and see if S.H.I.E.L.D. can help his family. Relationships Family *Emma Marko - Ex-Wife *Penny Marko - Daughter Friends and Allies *Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Enemy turned Ally *Dennis Carradine - Partner *Ben Parker - Accidental Victim *Phil Coulson Enemies *Tony Stark/Iron Man - Reluctant Enemy *Eddie Brock/Venom - Reluctant Ally *Kraven the Hunter - Reluctant Ally *Norman Osborn/Iron Patriot - Reluctant Ally *Aleksei Sytsevich/Rhino - Reluctant Ally *The Lizard/Curt Connors - Reluctant Ally Appearances/Actors *Canon (1 stop motions) **''Spider-Man'' (First Appearance) - Grasso Films Trivia Gallery ''Spider-Man'' Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Tyran 509.27 Iota Characters Category:Humans Category:Spider-Man Humans